


It Will Never be Ok

by Sherlockwsh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But now they are ok, Cute things, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, John Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Parenthood, Parentlock, Past Domestic Violence, Sequels of violence, Sherlock Being Annoying, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock and John having a little domestic, parenting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwsh/pseuds/Sherlockwsh
Summary: Desde el piso inferior, la señora Hudson escucha las voces acaloradas de sus inquilinos, los ruidos y un golpe tremendo. Con los nervios a flor de piel, corre escaleras arriba rogándole a dios, encontrar a Sherlock sano y salvo.





	It Will Never be Ok

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se me ocurrió a partir de un headcanon lanzado en Tumblr. Por ahora lo público tal cual lo he redactado, posteriormente lo iré editando.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Vivir en paz era posible de acuerdo a los estándares del medico que entrelazaba los dedos bajo el mentón, los codos sobre la mesa y la mirada extraviada en la imagen de su compañero de piso. Alto, apuesto, pulcro traje y rizos ligeros.  
Apenas podía creerselo: Sherlock Holmes de niñera.  
Bueno...  
No era exactamente la clase de niñera que narra cuentos de hadas, entona canciones de cuna y hace pantomimas por conseguir la risa de una niña como demostraba justo ahora, sosteniendo el modelo anatómico de un corazón frente a la pequeña Rosie que lo apretujaba con sus regordetas manitas. Estaba sentada en una periquera al centro de la estancia donde solían colocar la silla para los clientes, con toda la atención de un detective encorvado que enumeraba en términos rebuscados las distintas toxinas que harían detener a uno real.  
— Vamos Sherlock, dejala ya. — dijo bajando manos y rostro al portátil sobre la mesa.— Es muy pequeña aún.  
— Nunca es muy pronto para...  
— "... _Estimular su capacidad de aprendizaje_ ". Si, lo entendí las primeras cuatrocientas veces que lo utilizaste como excusa.— le provocó una risa interna la reacción de Sherlock. Casi podía escuchar el reproche en su ceño.— Pero es solo una niña que a penas comienza andar. Dale un descanso.  
— Tu indulgencia la hará propensa a la rabieta y el chantaje.  
— Oh ...— ya no podía contener la sonrisa en su propio sarcasmo.— No me imagino como debe ser. Aunque eso explica mucho.  
El detective comprendió en el acto que John hablaba de él (Lestrade le explicó esa clase de bromas a punta de presión psicológica) y cuando se irguió cuan elegante era, la irrupción de su casera selló la réplica aguda que estuvo a punto de soltar.  
— ¿Lista para la fiesta de té? — levantó a Rosie teniéndola a su alcance.— Oh... Mírate, pedacito de cielo. Eres idéntica a tu madre, excepto los ojos. Tiene tus ojos, Sherlock.

Ambos, doctor y detective, giraron la cabeza violentamente hacia ella quién se encogió de hombros antes de responder.  
— Vive y deja morir, es mi lema. — con la niña en brazos, tomó la pañalera y salió del piso dejando al par de hombres un tanto azorados.  
Luego de un instante, fue Sherlock quien rompió el silencio.  
— El consumo de la hierva dejó de ser medicinal hace mucho, me atrevo a especular.  
— Si...— concordó con él distraídamente. Lo cierto es que le había dado que pensar, sin embargo, conocía la enfermiza afición de su casera por soltar comentarios fuera de lugar y mucho más si se trataba de un emparejamiento entre los dos. Honestamente, había visto suficiente con las fans del blog. Lo que le recordó que aún debía escribir la entrada de ese día.  
Cuando centró su atención de vuelta en la pantalla, sus cejas iluminadas por la luz artificial se juntaron tanto, que las marcas en la frente evidenciaron su madurez. La boca hizo una mueca echada ligeramente a la derecha. Una caricia lenta con la punta del índice abarcaba toda su silueta. El hueso de la redonda barbilla descansaba en la almohadilla del pulgar. Un fuerte color apoderándose de su rostro iniciando a extenderse desde las orejas hasta las mejillas.  
— Sherlock...— Llamó con un controlado tono porque dentro comenzaba a borbotear la molestia. Más le valía al pedante cabrón confesar la verdad desde el principio.  
— ¿Hm,?  
— ¿Me puedes explicar...?  
— Podría, pero difícilmente comprendes una palabra.  
— ¡Ni siquiera sabes sobre que!  
— No hace ninguna diferencia.  
— ¡Sherlock! — era una advertencia de que estaba agotando su paciencia pero la reacción del detective alzando las cejas pausadamente y jugueteando con la daga de la repisa, estuvo lejos de satisfacerlo.— ¡¿Qué hace mi maldita foto de Snap Chat en mi perfil del blog?! ¡¿Como es posible...?! ¡Ni siquiera estabas aquí ese día! — ese jugueteo con la daga comenzaba a exasperarlo.— ¡Sherlock, responde, maldito idiota!  
— Elemental.— resopló clavando de nuevo la daga en la repisa con una larga sonrisa satisfecha.— un alto conocimiento de la encriptación infor-...  
— Sin mierda, Sherlock.  
— Lo tomé cuando regresé por una muestra de tejido colgada en el espejo sobre la chimenea.— Confesó a toda velocidad. Luego, mientras avanzaba a la cocina, con la forma de expresarse, dejaba en claro que le tenía sin cuidado la vergüenza pública de su bloguer.— Es inevitable dejar de notar la extravagante imagen de un médico militar retirado con dos adorables orejas de siervo, pequeñas hastas, algunas pecas y un femenino rubor, mirándote desde la pantalla del móvil sobre el brazo del sofá.  
— ¡Era por Rosie! — el rubor que cubría ahora las mejillas de John era mucho más potente que el de las fotografías.  
— Debiste bloquear la pantalla.  
— Disculpa ¿Qué? — entrecerró los ojos con incredulidad siguiendo cada movimiento que Sherlock hacía en la mesa de cocina (momentáneamente) acondicionada como laboratorio.— ¿Cómo es que ahora es mi culpa? ¡No debiste publicarla en primer lugar!  
— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó con tranquilidad desafiante frunciendo el ceño, pero quedaba implícito que no lo estaba en absoluto dado su trato a los delicados utensilios de cristal que tintineaban peligrosamente mientras los empaquetaba de vuelta. Era una tarea que solo Sherlock realizaba cuando sus experimentos concluían. No permitía a nadie tocarlos. Aparentemente todos eran unos idiotas de manos torpes.— Me parecía que no tenías ningún problema exhibiendo esa clase de fotografía al público.  
John le siguió colocándose al otro lado de la mesa, apoyando las manos allí.  
Negó rotundamente con la cabeza baja y los hombros tensos.  
— ¿Al público? Sherlock, esto de ninguna manera es lo mismo.  
— Desde luego que sí.  
— ¡Absolutamente no!

Ambos conectaron la mirada. Sherlock esbozaba esa sonrisa hipócrita, de ojos duros y exageraba la velocidad con que guardaba todo en las cajas. John se sentía incrédulo. Realmente no daba crédito al nivel de cretino que Sherlock podía alcanzar algunas veces y todo por una estúpida fotografía como su protector de pantalla.  
Todo comenzó una tarde cuando la señora Hudson necesitó salir de Londres por urgencia, llevando a Molly Hooper como su compañía y vaya que la chica lo necesitaba. Por fin (y no sin estar bajo la presión a la que lo había sometido para orillarlo) había aclarado las cosas con ella respecto a la confesión de amor repentina. Se le veía apagada, ojerosa, con los ojos hinchados y los intentos por sonreír solo añadían un aire depresivo a su persona. La culpabilidad latente no pesaba más que la tranquilidad de saber que no habría más muestras de afecto delante suyo solo porque Sherlock no tenía los cojones de decir la verdad. Ese viaje le haría bien.  
Pensando en ello, sonrió a la pequeña entre sus brazos, llevándola hacia arriba para contemplarla desde abajo. Ella apretaba una sonaja de elefante hecha en su mayoría de tela y algodón. Con sus deditos la empujaba contra la boca en la que podían distinguirse dos diminutos cuadritos blancos y brillantes. Le habían crecido los dientes y los usaba para todo.  
La sentó en su regazo para reanudar el alimento. La niña comió una papilla que Sherlock preparaba con maestría culinaria. ¿Sherlock? ¿Cocinando? ¡Era incapaz de hervir un huevo! y ahora preparaba papillas nutrimentales y equilibradas para una niña en sus primeros años de vida como si lo hubiera hecho cada mañana desde siempre.  
Cuando John hizo esta observación, el detective, a su muy particular forma de hacerle sentir como si ello fuese obvio y él un tremendo idiota, le explicó que poseía conocimientos de alta cocina gourmet de los que nunca había hecho uso desde compartir el piso pues contaba con los servicios de los más aptos para labores domésticas. No sabía si sentirse tremendamente cabreado por todos esos años encargándose de la cocina cuando la señora Hudson entraba en falta o si sentirse conmovido porque únicamente lo hacía por la niña.  
De cualquier modo, Rosie las devoraba. Cómo doctor, sabía perfectamente que, aunque pidiera, no debía exceder la porción. Además lo complementaba con un biberón de leche que ahora ya llevaba por la mitad.  
El móvil sonó y estuvo muy tentado a no atender, pero podría tratarse de Sherlock quien se encontraba en la fase final de un caso de importancia mundial. Trabajaba de la mano con Lestrade, Mycroft y la ocasional ayuda de Eurus.  
Trató de alcanzar el teléfono en la mesita de té delante ayudándose con la barbilla para sostener el biberón de la niña pero estuvo apunto de caer, así que se levantó, se inclinó hacia el frente con ella en brazos. Una mano sosteniendo la botella y la otra, por debajo, la espalda contra la palma. Movió los dedos para hacerse con él. Fue difícil y en dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de tirar el móvil al suelo, pero por fin pudo capturarlo entre el cuerpo de la niña y la mano.  
Volvió a su lugar apresurandose a cambiar el teléfono a la surda deteniendo de nuevo la botella con el menton. Por suerte, la bebé ya terminaba con la última gota de leche así que la retiró dejando el móvil en el brazo de sofá. Se acomodó la toallita en el hombro, a la bebé contra si para darle unas suaves palmadas en la espalda hasta que expulsó el aire. Le limpió la boquita con la toalla que regresó a su hombro antes de tomar el móvil y ver por fin de que se trataba.  
El la pantalla había un texto que John abrió con el fugaz toque de un dedo:

 

 

 

> _“Crawling back to you_
> 
> _SH”_
> 
>  
> 
>  

Esa maldita canción otra vez.  
Sherlock la tarareaba a todas horas desde que la señora Hudson lo eligió como su tema para labores domésticas. La música era buena, lo concedía. Pero la letra llegaba a irritarlo. Le hacía experimentar una profunda culpabilidad por todo aquello que su compañero de piso tuvo que enfrentar solo por salvar a Mary e incluso después de su muerte.  
Desde luego, no lo comentaba con él, quién parecía haberlo notado ya y John sospechaba que aprovechaba la oportunidad para molestarlo cantando en la cocina, en la ducha, mientras repasaba un archivo, durante sus minuciosas inspecciones a un cadáver en la morgue, mientras experimentaba en la cocina o tecleaba en el móvil y ahora, incluso por texto.  
Se habría llevado la mano a la cara para masajear la sien que palpitaba furiosa, pero tener a su hija en brazos se lo impidió. Ella se frotaba los ojos con las manitas y recargaba su rechoncha mejilla en el hombro de papá, señal clara de que Morfeo pedía su turno para cuidarla. Así que la llevó a la habitación siseando con suavidad para arrullarla, tan bajo, que solo la pequeña podría escucharle. Daba algunas palmaditas en su espalda mientras avanzaba a paso harmonioso por el corto pasillo hasta la última puerta siempre abierta. Rodeó la cama para depositarla en la cuna y aunque ya para entonces estaba profundamente dormida, la vigiló no más de diez minutos sin poder dar crédito al parecido con Mary.  
Se quitó la toallita del hombro para depositarla en el cesto de ropa sucia junto a la cuna (este era exclusivamente de ella). Salió de la habitación sin notar una sola cosa fuera de su lugar. En ningún momento hubo ruido de zancadas trepando los peldaños de la escalera o alguna voz que sugiriera que el detective había vuelto e incluso tomó el teléfono y este conservaba aún la pantalla del texto recibido. El maldito debía estar mintiendo porque además, estaba seguro de haberla borrado ese mismo día antes de que alguien pudiera verla. No había forma de que Sherlock se hiciera con ella.  
— No estabas en casa.— insistió.  
— Te envié un texto de que iba en camino.  
— Eso no es...  
— " _Crawling back to you_ " — le recordó.  
— ¿Cómo iba a saber...? ¿Pero en que momento...?  
— Cuando subí...— lo interrumpió.—... dadas las marcas en tu sofá, la botella de leche vacía y la posición de tu móvil con la pantalla encendida, supe que estabas en la habitación con Rosamund. Lo tomé, envié la imagen al mío, me hice con la muestra que necesitaba y me marché en el acto.  
— ¡¿Pero por qué la publicaste en mi maldita página?!  
— Tu ostentabas una que no te pertenecía como protector de pantalla.  
— ¡Sherlock! Solo eres tú en el maldito sombrero tomando el té junto a Rosamund.  
— Lestrade la ha visto y no se lo impediste.  
— ¡Lestrade no son miles de desconocidos!

En ese instante, distraído por lo que Eurus llamaría orgullosamente "contexto", Sherlock cálculo mal la trayectoria para cargar con el microscopio que cayó al suelo con un ruido tan pesado y agresivo que incluso John dio un respingo al retroceder.  
El detective observaba el objeto con una expresión inescrutable que no podía significar nada bueno. Siempre que se veía abrumado por una emoción intentaba ocultarla con su mejor cara de póker, pero quienes le conocían y aprendieron a ver a través de la fachada, sabían que era un caos de sentimientos.  
Ese instrumento era uno de sus predilectos. Mycroft dejó en claro, en más de una ocasión, que su hermano menor padecía de trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. Ese tipo de pacientes suelen apegarse a objetos, personas y rituales sin ser capaz de modificarlos así que tal vez... Aún se encontraba en shock.  
John se mantuvo en silencio incapaz de decir o hacer nada hasta que la señora Hudson irrumpió con la preocupación quebrandole la voz, aún llevaba su atuendo para la fiesta de té, el maquillaje y las joyas.  
— Oh, por dios, Sherlock. ¿Estás bien?  
— Si... Si... Yo... Solo... — tragó para estabilizar la voz.— El microscopio se ha caído.  
— Oh, yo... Creí que tenían una disputa doméstica... — ella suspiró con alivió.  
— ¿Donde está Rosie?  
— Oh, abajo, con la señora Harrington. No te preocupes, querido. Solo le pedí que la sostuviera un momento para asegurarme de que Sherlock estuviera bien.

El primero asintió con los labios apretados, pensativo, casi parecía molestó y el segundo concentrado en su microscopio aún el suelo.

— Un momento.— Sherlock escuchaba atento pero sin retirar la mirada del objeto, la señora Hudson en cambio, le miraba con curiosidad.— Señora H...  
— Dime, cariño.  
— ¿Por qué solo le pregunta a él si está bien? ¿Por qué no me ha preguntado si yo lo estoy?  
— Oh... yo... — ella balbuceó incapaz de responder durante un rato.— Lo importante es que no ha sucedido nada. Bueno, me voy. Hay una fiesta de té y una partida de póker que me espera.  
— Hmmm.... ¿Póker? ¿Dijo " _póker_ "?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros antes de dignarse a levantar el microscopio. John le ayudó en silencio mientras reflexionaba.  
Poco a poco fue comprendiendo el episodio sucedido y una tristeza profunda le creó un nudo en la garganta.  
Tanto la señora Hudson como cualquiera a su alrededor habrían tenido la misma reacción, no tenía dudas. Porque desde aquel momento en que fue capaz de moler a golpes a ese hombre de apariencia delicada, habían secuelas.  
Cabe destacar que solo era " _la apariencia_ " porque estaba seguro de haberle golpeado con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su furia, con cada puño descargaba la capacidad cruel y despiadada que poseía para hacer daño a un ser vivo. Cualquier otro hombre habría quedado desfigurado, tal vez incluso inconsciente, pero fue incapaz de noquearlo. Solo consiguió inyectarle un ojo en sangre y tenía algunos puntos en la ceja y los labios. Golpear a Sherlock era como estrellar el puño en un muro de marfil y no estaba orgulloso de lo hecho, pero sabía que de haberse defendido... Tal vez el que habría acabado en un hospital sería él, John y no como médico.  
Lo que le hacía pensar... Sherlock jamás se defendía si lo agredía, jamás levantaba las manos, nunca se lo impedía. Lo había visto durante los casos; luchar contra el golem, derribar a miembros del loto negro, boxear contra asesinos entrenados, su condición física para atravesar Londres solo corriendo, para doblar atizadores de hierro solo con las manos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca...?

Cuando la iluminación por fin lo alcanzó, todo se sumergió en la sombras. Incluso el horror empañaba su felicidad. Ahora se sentía más miserable que antes, ahora lo entendía todo. La señora Hudson sabía que en una disputa, el detective siempre se llevaría la peor parte porque jamás levantaría un dedo contra John. Además, los arranques violentos le precedían y era aquí lo que más le alarmaba porque el propio detective se aseguró de estar al otro lado de la mesa mientras discutían sobre la fotografía y aún con su actitud prepotente, si John alzaba la voz, reconocía la falta de expresión en su rostro que tal vez, solo tal vez... Era temor. Sentimiento que compartía, evidentemente, con su casera.

John se dio cuenta entonces que no solo había secuelas en Sherlock debido al maltrato, sino en las personas a su alrededor.


End file.
